


Got it wrong

by sgsupergirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 1x18, Everyone Is Gay, Fix-It, Flash Crossover, Jealousy, M/M, No heteronormativity, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgsupergirl/pseuds/sgsupergirl
Summary: Supergirl Episode 1x18 (Flash Crossover)James is jealous of Barry, but not for the reason everyone thinks.Basically I was rewatching World's finest and maybe it was my newfound Scholsen obsession but it totally seemed like James was more bothered by Winn being fascinated by Barry not Kara. So these are James' thoughts from that standpoint.It's pretty much cannon compliant kinda until "the Kiss"  but I just forgot about that...





	

They got it all wrong. And James didn’t know if he should laugh or cry, if he should be relieved or annoyed that nobody had figured it out already.

Sure, he was jealous of Barry. Incredibly jealous. But not because of Kara, like everyone, including his Ex apparently, assumed.

If anyone had paid attention, they would have noticed that he was totally cool with Barry and pretty interested in the whole multiverse thing. At least for a second, until Winn had started to practically drool at this new boy and geeked out with him.

Because that’s what it was all about. Winn. And his stupid Superhero worthship. Because on top of being able to switch in between universes and to travel in freaking time, of course Barry Allen was a Superhero too.  
First Kara and his own best friend, Superman and now the Flash. How could he, ordinary James Olsen, ever compete with that? 

Winn bouncing all around Barry when they first met him, made his stomach twist and he couldn’t help the petty and unconvincing “That’s cool, I guess”, that slipped out.

When Barry had left with Kara and Winn started talking about a certain look on his face, James thought he had been caught. But sweet, oblivious Winn just always didn’t think of himself and threw in the Fact that both Superheroes were bonding quickly.  
If he’d only noticed that every jealous and longing glance James had during that Conversation was directed at Winn.

And the torture just kept on going. James had to tear his eyes from his friend while they were standing in Cat’s office and was quick to hop up at any chance to do something even remotely close to matching up with the Flash just to impress Winn.

At the DEO his stares apparently became too obvious and Lucy decided to tell him what he looked like. Except that even she (who was totally crushing on Kara) didn’t get it right. Even when he only scoffed at Winn’s obvious admiration and basically flinched when he just clapped the Superhero’s back. But “How much I love this guy”? Come on. The Universe just wanted to rub it in his face.

They got it all wrong. And James didn’t know how to handle that. But at the end of the day the decision wasn’t his anymore because then Myriad happened and everything went out of hand from there on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank youu for reading!  
> Again English isn't my first language so help me improve through comments. I hope I get to write more stuff than just Winn/James but this idea just popped into my head.  
> Send me Supergirl Prompts! (Tumblr: @thoughtful-chaos)


End file.
